wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dude, Where's My Mount?
Dude, Where's My Mount? is a machinima created by Apt-T Productions. The theme tune to the beginning title was Butthole Surfers - Dracula From Houston, but was changed in episode 8. The show started running all the way back in 2004 when the first episode was made and left for about a year. Then the team thought of making more episodes and soon, they were offered to join machinima and have been part of the machinima community since 2007. The first episode was posted on machinima on 21 November 2007 and is currently ongoing. Plot Two retarded dudes are on an epic adventure of...absolutly nothing. They are soon sent on an adventure and their journey just keeps unfolding. Characters Main characters *'Phil', voiced by Phillip Hutton, is a Human Paladin and the more idiotic of the duo. A lot of the abuse he gets is from Dave, due to his idiocy. He is one of the main characters along with Dave. *'Dave', voiced by David Getsfrid, is a Human Warrior and the smarter of the two, but can have a few moments. He is one of the main characters of the show along with Phil. *'Lucia', voiced by Chelsea Sprauer, is a Night Elf Druid, and is the antagonist of the series. She hasn't been in every single episode but has been in a fair few. In an episode, she is said to have a diabolical plot for them both, meaning that she is up to something evil. However, she has become a friendly figure to Dave and Phil by retrieving Phil's soul and giving it back to him, but she did however spill a piece of the plot by mentioning her employer was an evil master squirrel. Recurring characters *'Mage Francis', voiced by Chris Frommlet, is a Human Mage. He sold a map to Ironforge for 300 Gold and scammed them easily. Now he always tries to avoid them in case they cross paths and cause a hassle. He now has his own show named 'Frank & Beans'. *'Wydwen', voiced by Barbara Hutton, is a Human Rogue. Wydwen was first seen when she was being chased by a group of hunters. She soon ended up trying to help Dave and Phil get Phil's soul back. Dave didn't trust her though as he thought she may be a ninja. Wydwen tried to help Dave and Phil get the gold in the vault to buy back Phil's soul but ended up being trapped inside the vault. Guest appearances *'Anduin (The Prince, however known as 'The King')' was voiced by Tristan Mudd. Anduin ended up throwing Phil and Dave into the river for abusing him over his royalty. *'Inigo Montoya' was voiced by Tristan Mudd. Inigo was a cat who ended up following Phil and Dave as they had got drunk and killed his family. Inigo soon ended up killing Phil and Dave. *'Stormwind Greeter' was voiced by Steve Hutton, who greeted Dave and Phil to Stormwind on the Tram Line, thus making Dave cry due to finding out he could have taken the Tram route to Ironforge. *'Ironforge Greeter' was voiced by Chris Frommlet. He ended up being kicked at by Dave for an unknown reason in the Tram Line. *'Warlock Gnome' was voiced by Gage Geilenfeldt (Masked) and Chris Frommlet (Non-Masked). Due to not getting anything from the bank, he decided to steal Phils soul and sold it in the auction house. *'Real Dave' was played by David Getsfrid. He played himself who ended up knocking down the WoWmated Phil and took Phil and Dave to the Apt-T team. *'Real Phil' was played by Phillip Hutton. He played himself who was almost like his character. *'Chris' was played by Chris Frommlet. He played himself who discovered that Phil dissapeared from WoW. *'Jacob' was played by Jacob Filla. He played himself who had discovered that Dave dissapeared from WoW. *'Ray' was played by Ray Butchko. He played himself who "pretended" that Mage Francis was still on WoW when Chris and Jacob had mentioned Phil and Dave were gone. *'Dalek' was voiced by David Getsfrid. Phil described the Dalek as a 'really big giant scary robot that looks absolutly nothing like the robot from Doctor Who', which he was right as it was controlled by a Dwarf. *'Dalek Dwarf' was voiced by David Getsfrid. He was a Dwarf that controled the Dalek that was sent to destroy Dave and Phil. Episode list *Contains Full Plot Holes: List of episodes Click Here to watch the first episode (an annotation on the videos should link to the next episode). Ending Song In most episodes, the Apt-T use their voices to create a theme to one of the most popular themes tunes. Below are what theme is with each episode: *Episode One: What Now? - None. Instead, "Chemical Brothers - Beats Made to Break" *Episode Two: The Escilator Goes This Way - ??? *Episode Three: Epic Fail (Part 1) - "Zelda Theme" - Zelda *Episode Four: Epic Fail (Part 2) - None. Instead, "Remy Zero - Glorious #1" *Episode Five: Mind The Continuity - "Mario Theme" *Episode Six: Patent Pending - "Indiana Jones Theme" *Episode Seven: Skip This One, Seriously - "Pokemon Ingingo Plateau Theme" *Episode Eight: Aww Nuts - "Beverly Hills Theme" *Episode Nine: Tigole Bitties - "Crazy Frog Theme" Podcasts On April 15 2009, the first Dude, Where's My Podcast was released featuring the two main characters of the show Dave and Phil, and as of Episode 9, skitch has become a perminant host. Sometimes, Phil, Dave and skitch would invite a guest (usualy a member of Apt-T). On the podcast, they talk about games and updates on their show and other items such as TV shows and their real lives. The podcast is recorded sometime around the weekend and is released every Wednesday. On an extremely rare occasion, the team would do a competition, the first being a photoshop contest to be creative over Apt-T. One episode is episode 16 and 17, since the real episode 16 went wrong, so that episode was cancelled for the week. Season One Season One constists of 10 episodes. Click on the title to download the episode. *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude,%20Where's%20my%20Podcast_%20Episode%201_%201.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 1: Pilot] - April 15, 2009 - Runtime: 48:25 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude,%20Where's%20my%20Podcast_%20Episode%202.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 2: Some things are better, others worse] - April 22, 2009 - Runtime: 56:58 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_3_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 3: Zwei isn't three, Drei is] - April 29, 2009 - Runtime: 90:59 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_4_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 4: No more lists] - May 6, 2009 - Runtime: 64:32 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_5_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 5: In Memorandum, as Phil Would Say] - May 13, 2009 - Runtime: 68:14 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_6_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 6: Really just us yelling at each other for 80 minutes] - May 20, 2009 - Runtime: 80:56 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_7_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 7: The One Where We Talk About ANTM] - May 27, 2009 - Runtime: 76:10 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_8_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 8: Electronic Excrement Expo] - June 3, 2009 - Runtime: 64:54 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_9_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 9: Electronic Excrement Expo - Redux] - June 10, 2009 - Runtime: 111:38 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_10_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 10: They're idiots, and Phil's an idiot for listening to them... among other reasons] - June 17, 2009 - Runtime: 63:33 Season Two *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_11_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 11: Black in Back... wait, that's not right] - July 8, 2009 - Runtime: 79:06 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/Podcast/Dude__Where_s_my_Podcast__Episode_12_.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 12: The one where we say Monkey Island Eleventy Bajillion Times] - July 15, 2009 - Runtime: 66:49 *[http://feedproxy.google.com/~r/DudeWheresMyPodcast/~3/_2wPp7BHy2k/podep13.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 13: My Neighbours are Douchbags] - July 22, 2009 - Runtime: 56:52 *[http://feedproxy.google.com/~r/DudeWheresMyPodcast/~3/3EM0uNkBumw/podep14.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 14: I didn't realize how much Phil hates Watchmen] - July 29, 2009 - Runtime: 73:07 *[http://feedproxy.google.com/~r/DudeWheresMyPodcast/~3/4VYD2wqSU64/podep15.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 15: Phil is "Technically" Wrong] - August 5, 2009 - Runtime: 55:16 *[http://feedproxy.google.com/~r/DudeWheresMyPodcast/~3/ymYq2lYu44g/podep17.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 16/17: Phil Phails at Phunemployment] - August 19, 2009 - Runtime: 77:19 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/podcast/podep18.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 18: Dave's Not Here] - August 26, 2009 - Runtime: 74:23 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/podcast/podep19.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 19: Unfashionably Late] - September 2, 2009 - Runtime: 98:10 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/podcast/podep20.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 20: Paxtravaganza] - September 9, 2009 - Runtime: 80:50 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/podcast/podep21.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 21: Sans Phil Uno] - September 16, 2009 - Runtime: 60:47 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/podcast/podep22.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 22: Sans Phil, Sans Sans Jacob] - September 23, 2009 - Runtime: 63:21 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/podcast/podep23.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 23: Now coming to you at 1280x720, or HD as Phil likes to call it] - September 30, 2009 - Runtime: 64:30 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/podcast/podep24.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 24: Insightful Sh*t] - October 7th, 2009 - Runtime: 72:09 *[http://apt-t.com/assets/podcast/podep25.mp3 Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 25: Katourtoo] - October 21st, 2009 - 55:01 *''Dude, Where's My Podcast: Episode 26'' - Released October 28th, 2009 Podcast Competitons Very rarely, Apt-T would make competitions for listeners to win mini prizes. They aren't that big as since Apt-T is a small business, they can only give out small prizs. *Competiton One - To create an image for Apt-T using either Photoshop or Paint. It had to be creative and if you could, make it look like you used photoshop, but you may have actually used paint. Click here for the winning entry and click here for the competiton thread. Competiton is now closed. The prize was Half Life 2 Episode One through Steam. The winning entry was made by forum member "Time" *Competition Two - Another competition was to translate a huge heap of text Dave created. The language used was called "Esperanto", a very hard language to translate. The winner was announced to be forum member "Sykrim". The prize was HD Versions of Dude, Where's My Mount. The competition is now closed. *Competition Three - The competition involved listeners posting episode 8 of Dude, Where's My Mount anywhere on the internet and post your proof of where you linked it. The competiion prizes and winners were: :* 1st Place - Both the Beatles Rock Band shirt and Pax 09' shirt for your avatar on the Xbox 360, and Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic through Steam. - Winner: "Time" :* 2nd Place - Both the Beatles Rock Band shirt and Pax 09' shirt for your avatar on the Xbox 360. Winner: "ThatZero" :* 3rd Place - Either the Beatles Rock Band shirt or Pax 09' shirt for your avatar on the Xbox 360. Winner: "Hundi" (Was orignally Sykrim but declined any prizes) :* All Winners and those who posted 10+ links - A "Special Thanks" in Dude, Where's My Mount Episode 10. The competition is now closed. FAQ This is shortened from the Actual Version on the Apt-t Forums. To get the full FAQ, click here. *''Where is Dude, Where's My Mount filmed?'' - It is filmed on the Whisperwind US Server. *''When will the next episode be released?'' - When it's done, it's done. When it's released, it's released. Please stop asking. It does take up a lot of time making these but we thank you for your curiosity :) *''You guys are amazing and i would love it if i could contribute to you. How can i do that?'' - We'll get some PayPal buttons setup soon. *''What is up with the name Apt-T Productions?'' - "Apt-T" is short for Apartment T. It's simply where the show was revived. It's where Chris and Jacob used to live together, but Chris has now moved out with his girlfriend. Phil, has never lived at Apt T, but is an honorable r'mate of the Apt T legacy, as are Ray and Dave. *''If you play on WoW, can i join you guys?'' - ABSOLUTLY... not. Nah, we're joking OF COURSE YOU CAN ;D We have two guilds on the Whisperwind Server. Of course, the Alliance is named 'Dude Wheres My Mount?' and the Horde has a slightly different name of 'Dude Wheres Me Mount?'. You can of course contact the top ranked members of these guilds but the guild masters if you'd rather ask them are Phillyness for the Alliance, and Avanthar for the Horde. Make sure your online or we cannot invite you! Alternatively, you can ask Jacob’s character "DaveJenkins" for an invite to the Alliance side, or Teresa's character "Telesuh". *''Can I be on the show?'' - That is the golden question that I have heard about seven hojillion times, and the main driving reason behind writing this FAQ. Here’s the deal: we have at least the next ten episodes planned out, and the amount of additional characters we will need is not even in the double digits. Yes, we’ll need a few extras here and there, and those extras will be pulled almost exclusively from our Guild, so that’s your incentive to join up. But keep this in mind: generally, we will just randomly ask a person that’s online while we’re shooting to step into a shot for a few seconds. Your chances of being in the show as an extra are small, your chances of joining up as a main character are none. I don’t want to sound harsh, but to maintain our already low integrity, we will not be casting anyone outside our existing company as main characters. It would be just too hard to coordinate movements and emotes and shooting times with people that we can’t talk to face to face. *''Are you guys going to ever sell T-shirts? DVD’s with the show on it? Anything?'' - Maybe. *''Is Phil really as gay as he seems in the show?'' - No. He's much worse, I assure you. External links : Category:Fan movies